moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Sąd Prawdopodobnie Ostateczny cz. 8
Westchnięcie było pierwszą reakcją Mii na zadane pytanie. Czarodziejka podejrzewała że może się ono pojawić, ba, było to oczywiste. - Tak, słyszałam że Przemek w przeszłości polował na Czarownice.- powiedziała Mia - Czy wie panna że wśród nich większość ofiar stanowiły Czarownice z rodów Whitewood i Blackwood?- dopytywał się Raguel. Mia zastanowiła się przez chwilę. Kiedyś słyszała albo przeczytała gdzieś, że jej ród oraz jakiś bliźniaczy były najpotężniejszymi rodami Czarownic w historii. Ród Blackwood dorobił się niemałych wpływów w całej Europie i to bez używania Czarnej Magii oraz różnych spisków, nie przyzywali również demonów i nie rządzili państwami zza kulis. Tacy w uber potężni magowie, ale całkowicie "czyści", zupełnie obce były im brudne zagrywki. Aż nadeszły czasy stosów oraz polowań, wtedy wiele Czarownic, nawet z rodu Blackwood, zwróciło się w stronę sił nieczystych. Jednym ze sprawców tej tragedii był Przemek, ale było to tak dawno że Mia mu to wybaczyła. W każdym razie sądziła tak do tej pory, bo czarodziejka nagle poczuła przypływ bardzo negatywnych emocji związanych z chłopakiem. - Tak, wiem.- powiedziała Mia, która nagle jakby spochmurniała.- Wybaczyłam mu już to. - Nie byłbym aż taki pewien.- powiedział Raguel po czym wstał i zaczął teatralnie chodzić wokół swojego stanowiska.- Panno Blackwood, czy znane są pannie motywy jakimi kierował się oskarżony? - A co to ma do rzeczy? - Ja również jestem ciekaw.- dodał od siebie Gabriel. - Otóż, jednym z oskarżeń jest...- Archanioł zrobił przerwę by zajrzeć do aktu oskarżenia.- "Próba zaprzeczenia Jego wyłącznego prawa do tworzenia życia." Zapewne panna nie wie o czym mówię? Mia jedynie kiwnęła przecząco głową. Raguel uśmiechnął się złowieszczo, po czym kaszlnął kilka razy, jakby chcąc mieć pewność że jego głos będzie wystarczająco donośny i czysty, by wszyscy mogli usłyszeć. - Wiele długich lat bo pokonaniu Mrocznego Anioła oskarżony rozpoczął rozwijanie bardzo niebezpiecznych procederów.- zaczął Raguel a cała sala z uwagą wsłuchiwała się w jego słowa.- Próbował rozwikłać zagadkę dotyczącą samego Dzieła Stworzenia! Mając przy sobie szczątki Mrocznego Anioła, pokryte całym tym plugastwem, badał dokładnie sposób w jaki...nazwijmy to działała. Jak stała się tym kim się stała i jak przemieniała inne stworzenia na swoją chorą modłę. Robił to tak długo aż Czarna Magia nie przeniknęła przez jego ciało i duszę, nie spaczyła jednego i drugiego zupełnie. Do teraz nie możesz się do niej zbliżać co?- spytał Raguel, wskazując swoim palcem na oskarżonego, który wbijał w niego wściekle swój wzrok.- Czarna Magia rani cię po dziś dzień, ale wtedy tak nie było. Wtedy po prostu cię pochłonęła, spaczyła. Sprawiła że postanowiłeś sprzeciwić się, zrobić to co do tej pory zrobił tylko On! - To zwykłe insynuacje które nie mają nic wspólnego z bieżącym tematem!- zakrzyknął Gabriel, uderzając pięścią w stół. - Oskarżony nie posiadał wsytarczajacej wiedzy by to zrobić, co oczywiście nie jest niczym niezwykłym.- kontynuował Raguel, nie zwracając uwagi na protesty Gabriela.- Zwracał się z pomocą do każdego sabatu jakie zdołał odnaleźć. Żadna z Czarownic nie mogła dać mu tego czego szukał, oskarżony sprawiał jedynie że więcej osób ulegało Czarnej Magii. Namawianie do złego to mało powiedziane, on zwyczajnie umieszczał je w ludziach!- w tym momencie Archanioł-prokurator zrobił dłuższą pauzę, ciesząc się błogą ciszą i świadomością, że wszyscy w sali patrzą wyłącznie na niego.- Trwało to i trwało aż nie dotarł do Rodu Whitewood i Blackwood, którym obiecał niewyobrażalne bogactwa, jeśli tylko rozwiążą jego problem. Sam Pan nasz musiał czuwać nad ich duszami, mając świadomość iż nie wiedzą co czynią, gdyż ich duszę jakimś sposobem pozostały czyste, a na współpracy z oskarżonym naprawdę się wzbogaciły. Jednakże cena tego była wielka. Oskarżony wziął stworzone przy współpracy Czarownic stwory ze sobą i upewnił się, że ślady zostaną dokładnie zatarte. Raguel pomimo dalszych protestów Gabriela podszedł do oskarżonego, nachylił się nad nim i wskazał stojącą na miejscu dla świadka Mie. - Spójrz na nią, morderco.- powiedział ostro Raguel.- Opowiedz dokładnie jak wymordowałeś praktycznie cały jej ród, jak wysyłałeś podobne jej na stosy. Jak przesłuchiwałeś ze szczególnym okrucieństwem, łamiąc im kości i zabijając krewnych, tylko po to żeby potem przyglądać się jak cierpią, z wolna palone żywym ogniem. Opowiedz jej o tym. Już! Na chwilę nastała absolutna cisza i wzrok wszystkich obecnych skupił się na Przemku. Chłopak uśmiechnął się bezczelnie i odsunął lekko od Archanioła. - Nie zrzucicie na mnie wszystkiego.- wyszeptał Przemek po czym zaczął mówić znacznie głośniej.- Oczywiście nadal nie przyznaje się do winy, jednak wiem że człowiek o którym pan mówi, ten który rozpoczął polowania na Czarownice, był jedynie katalizatorem. Całą resztę tych czystek i rzezi prowadził Kościół, czyż nie? W takim wypadku nie można wykluczyć teorii że ten człowiek był jakimś waszym człowiekiem a wy po prostu wykorzystujecie sposobność by zrzucić na mnie winy za jego czyny.- chłopak zbliżył się ponownie do Archanioła po czym popchnął go lekko. Nim Raguel jakkolwiek zareagował, Przemek zaczął dalej mówić.- Jakby nie patrzeć to ludzie którzy wierzyli w was, odpowiedzialni są za największe rzezie w historii swojego gatunku. Ludzie są jak dzieci: skoro początkowo sprawowaliście nad nimi ścisłą opiekę, karząc im coś robić ale nie mówiąc jak, skąd wzięła się u was pewność że podołają zadaniu? Że będę w stanie bez waszej pomocy odrzucić swoją naturę i zaprzestać mordów?! Archaniele Zemsty, Raguelu, ty i cała wasza "klitka" odpowiadacie za polowania na Czarownice oraz tysiące innych zbrodni. Skoro odwróciliście się od ludzkości, nie macie prawa osądzać ich za to, że odwrócili się od waszych nauk! No ale to tylko przemowa niewinnego człowieka postawionego pod ścianą. Nie uczestniczyłem w rzeziach na Czarownicach więc nie mogę tego wiedzieć, prawda? Raguel ugryzł się w wargę tak mocno, że niemalże zaczęła lecieć z niej krew. Archanioł nie przygotował się na to że Przemek może próbować odwrócić oskarżenie przeciwko niemu, widocznie jego pasywna postawa podczas poprzednich przesłuchań uśpiła Raguela. - To się już nie powtórzy.- wyszeptał Raguel po czym odwrócił się do Mii.- Panno Blackwood, powiedziała panna na samym początku że wie o tym że oskarżony polował na Czarownice. Zostało to udokumentowane ale pozwolę sobie spytać, czy oskarżony sam o tym pannie powiedział? - Ja...nie pamiętam.- skłamała Mia, która z jakiegoś powodu nie mogła się wysilić na bardziej przekonujące kłamstwo.- Możliwe że babcia mi o tym opowiadała... - Jest pani pewna?- spytał Michał patrząc na czarodziejkę wzrokiem, którym zwykle przerażał niższe Anioły. - Tak, jestem pewna że nie jestem pewna!- syknęła Mia. - No cóż, niechaj tak będzie.- powiedział Raguel.- Proszę o wprowadzenie nowego świadka. Gdy tylko Mia odeszła od miejsca dla świadka poczuła się jakoś...lekko. Nie gnębiły ją już negatywne myśli, w ich miejsce znowu pojawiły się rozmyślania o przyjaźni i gorzałce. Zdziwiła się mocno z tego powodu, jednak uznała że to dlatego że nikt już na nią nie patrzy, albo coś w tym guście. Wzruszając ramionami minęła się w drzwiach z następnym świadkiem, Czarnobrodym. - Spokojnie Jack, szybko się to załatwi.- powiedział pirat zbliżając się do miejsca dla świadka. Pirat ledwie stanął w ustalonym miejscu i zaczęła się w nim gotować krew. Wyciągnął blat biurka przed którym stał, po czym z rządzą mordu w oczach rzucił nim w Przemka. Chłopak dostał blatem prosto między oczy i spadł z krzesła, zwijając się z bólu. - To za dymanie mojej córki!- zakrzyknął Czarnobrody. Gabriel zaklął. Ten proces z minuty na minutę robił się coraz bardziej absurdalny. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Sąd Prawdopodobnie Ostateczny Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures